Poetic Candlelight
by vulpixfairy
Summary: Draco recalls about the mysterious poet who became his candlelight of hope. (Rated for HD slash and shounen-ai)


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter for J K Rowling is the true creator. I do not own the song 'Candle on the Water' by the beautiful Helen Reddy.

Author's note: Another H/D slash fic from 'Yours Truly'. I've been writing as many stories as I can before uni. Reviews are pieces of inspiration to me so please send me one. Remember positive and constructive criticism are welcome.

Warnings: I'm sure you're familiar with them so read with an open mind (Because I know this pairing will NEVER appear in the books).

**1/4/2013:** Just re editing some bits and there and to introduce the song as poem verses and to add the fluffy atmosphere into the story :)

* * *

**Poetic Candlelight**

I sit alone on the hill overlooking the lake as I gaze at the sight held before my eyes with a tree to shade me. It's nighttime in Hogwarts and this isn't the first time I have come out here. It's a nightly ritual since fifth year and I've come to know all the shortcuts exiting the castle without getting caught by Filch or Mrs. Norris. Hogwarts is beautiful at night and with a tranquil mind, I observed how the moon is perfectly reflected in the dark murky water of the lake. The night is the time where I can be free of my mask and bask in my own loneliness when no one knows of the harsh burdens I carry. It has gone on for some time...I honestly have thought I am the only one deprived of the real treasures of what life could offer. Until sixth year, I've found another soul who's just as lonely as I am. Changing from a cold yet safe night of loneliness to a warm night of contemplating wonderment and comfort.

I can remember it so vividly. And to think it all started with the owl post on that day. I reach into my folds of my cloak and pulled out three pieces of parchment to study them. Parchments with some elegant script written on them. And looking down on my neck, a delicate silver chain leading to a silver pendant shaped in ring with an intricate flame design of gold and rubies, an inscription inside the band. I sigh as I recall how I've received each one of them.

* * *

The first day it happened was when I had one of those bad days that never seemed to end and I was sulking alone in my bed. The only strange thing was that I hadn't crossed paths with Potter throughout the day although I had seen him at mealtimes. It was then I heard a pecking at the windowpane and found one of those old school owls with a letter in its beak. After sending it away with a quick wave, I found it addressed to me, my full name in elegant script. I grew suspicious because only my parents knew that full name. I unfolded it to find a verse or some sort written in the same identical style in deep blue ink: in my favourite colour. Who knew? But I read its contents, slowly becoming absorbed in the poetic words. This was what it read:

_"I'll be your candle on the water_

_My love for you will always burn..._

_I know you're lost and drifting_

_But the clouds are lifting..._

_Don't give up...you'll have somewhere to turn..."_

For some reason, the words held gentle comfort and strong reassurance. There is someone who...loves me? Me of all the people? But all the same, the verse sounded beautiful and it was as if I could sense the longing in the poet's tone. The person must have put a lot of emotion inside it. There was no name on who the mysterious sender was, I even tried to place a tracking charm to trace the sender but there were no results. Although the school owls were good at following instructions, you couldn't ask them to remember who's the sender and who's the receiver. The only signature of the anonymous sender I could find was a beautiful ink illustration of a small but bright flickering candle standing still in a ripple on the bottom right corner of the parchment. Indeed I was stuck but I strongly held the conclusion that I was under a watchful eye of a sickeningly sweet but poetic guardian. The few days after that, I waited patiently to find any trace to lead me to the mysterious sender. Some of my classmates thought I finally cracked my nut to actually think that I was pining for a person who might not even exist. But I paid no heed and continued to secretly cherish the sentimental value of the beautiful stanza I kept hidden in my desk.

* * *

The second verse arrived on Valentine's Day during the morning owl post. Despite many gifts and cards I received from my female (and male, I might add) admirers alike, I kept a usual look out for my mysterious poet. I recognised the paper's tone and the blue elegant script as soon as I saw it. Taking it and unfolding it, I breathed softly as I read a new stanza:

_"I'll be your candle on the water_

_Till every wave is warm and bright..._

_My soul is there beside you..._

_Let this candle guide you..._

_Soon you'll see a golden stream of light..."_

As soon as I finished, I was left with another warm and fuzzy reeling up and down my spine. At that time, I became accustomed to it and came to embrace it. Little did I know that through reading, I was left with a small smile curling up my lips. I soon found out that I was when Pansy asked me what I was happy about. After giving her a curt reply of 'Nothing', I looked at the Gryffindor table and found Potter staring at me again. I watched as he turned away with a suspicious flush on his cheeks to resume conversation with his own little group. I've admitted that Potter has been acting strangely since the time I received the anonymous poem. But it was my second priority as I packed up the second anonymous parchment with the rest of the gifts. The gifts never ended up in my chest but rather under my bed and the second letter joined the first in the secret drawer of my bedside desk.

* * *

My father had a habit of dropping in Hogwarts for private occasional visits in my room to check up on my progress. Needless to say, I never enjoyed those interactions. I never took in the biting remarks of how I could be second-best to a muggleborn wizard...I hated the verbal abuse and pressure that I was to serve the supposed most supreme wizard in the world as soon as I graduated.

But on that late afternoon after lessons, weeks after Valentine's Day, my father's mood shifted from bad to worse. It turned out that pressure was mounting in the dark circle and he wanted me to take the Dark Mark as soon as the summer started. I was horrified, to say the least. But staying true to my instincts for survival, I refused. I told my father that I would be controlling my own life and decisions, not to some wizard in rigor mortis and a father who thinks he could control his own flesh and blood through verbal commands and threats. I fought for myself, not for others. I never expected him to hit me...but he did, a punch on the jaw. I was left with wide eyes and a sore jaw as he left with a swift tug of his robes and the clicking of his cobra cane.

"Someday, Draco...you will pay dearly...die for those pitiful fools. You've lost your chance to be in alliance with the greatest wizard the world has ever seen."

That was his cold warning. Luckily the jaw wasn't broken but it did hurt badly. I bumped into Potter when I exited. He actually helped me up when I fell and the glint in his eyes were not filled with loathing I expected to see. But I was so caught up in my own pain that I roughly pushed him away, not bothering to apologize. I sprinted outside and hid under the tree on the hill overlooking the lake. It was my thinking spot...my sanctuary. When the pain eventually kicked in its full, I did the very last thing I told myself not to do. I cried. How long had it been since I cried? I didn't know and I didn't care as I curled myself up and wept buckets. I felt proud for standing up for my own beliefs but for the first time, I felt scared and alone, knowing that being home in the summer won't be the same again. An owl hoot caught my attention before another letter dropped onto the grassy ground beside my feet. In a rush, I felt relief and hidden happiness when I saw it and the pain in my jaw became a thing of the past. My mysterious poet had made contact again. This time, the new verse was accompanied by a piece of simple jewelry packaged in between the folds:

_"A cold and friendless tide has found you..._

_Don't let the stormy darkness pull you down..._

_I'll paint a ray of hope around you..._

_Circling in the air_

_Lighted by a prayer..."_

I sighed shakily, how did he know that I was having trouble that day? I was positive I was alone when I met my father. This kind of thing would be best pondered back in my private quarters as Head Boy. I carefully stored the letter away in my pockets and closely inspected my other gift. It was beautiful in its simplicity. A delicate chain of tiny interlocked silver rings leading to a silver pendant that was as big as my thumbnail. The pendant was a tiny simple ring stringed in the chain. The outside was decorated with a flame design in gold and studded with miniscule but glittering rubies. Inside the band, I could make out a simple message engraved in silver writing:

"I will burn forever for you"

I was in awe of this magnificent treasure as I placed it carefully around my neck. As soon as I felt its weight against my chest, a surge of warmth circulated through me, threatening to break down the icy barrier of my heart. It was as if the pendant was almost similar to the qualities of a fragile candle flame. Small and insignificant yet it brought so much beauriful warmth...and this person found it and gave it to me. It brought new tears in my eyes. It was a bittersweet feeling. I felt happy that I now knew that I wasn't really alone yet I felt sadness of not knowing who my mysterious angel and guardian was.

* * *

I remembered that a long time went by after that third delivery and I no longer received the anonymous poetry. I thought I was forgotten and I thought my classmates were right about pining for a non-existent person. Because of that, I felt depressed inside and resolved to being quiet. I didn't feel like insulting others and it scared my classmates, believing I was under the Imperius curse. Yet the only person outside my house who kept noticing my strange behaviour was Potter. He kept on staring at me during mealtimes and potions and I could make out a strange emotion in his jade irises that I couldn't decipher clearly. But at the same time, I couldn't help wonder why he seemed to keep quiet in my presence or occasionally make civil contact when he passed by. The thing that amused me was how his pale cheeks seemed to blush every time I make slight contact with him. His body gestures changed from being defensive to be being open about his loneliness. He wasn't even lingering with his motley group and spent his time walking alone. Throughout the time as I thought at night at my thinking spot, I came to think that my mysterious poet seemed to appear when I happened to be in trouble. With a happier thought, I kept my hopes up as I treasured these three parchments and the necklace.

* * *

Back to the present, the night winds are starting to pick up speed so I pull my cloak tighter around my body to shelter from the cold and to protect the parchments. I watch as some of the stray leaves from the trees blow in small tufts like bats caught in a windy drift. I then notice a light drizzle of rain forming before turning into a small shower in echoing pitter patter sounds as they make contact with the grassy ground. I feel grateful that I have the tree shade as convenient shelter and that I have knowledge of quick-drying charms. I'm thinking of heading back before the weather worsens.

But just as I am about to leave, I stand frozen in my tracks because there's another person outside with me. It can't be Filch, I never see him outside. Instead there's a silhouette belonging to a boy about my age, standing ever so still in the rain shower. What could he be doing outside? I can hear his voice...is he talking to himself? It's then I realise that he's singing and it seemed his baritone voice is directed to me. Intrigued by his actions, I place the parchments deep in my cloak and step out in the rain, feeling the cool water hitting my pale skin and the material of my cloak. I stand at a close distance and I can clearly hear his song despite the rain. I nearly stumble when I recognise the words. They're the very words of the verses written in my letters...the verses I've received aren't pieces to a poem...but to a song. Can this boy be my mysterious angel who gave me occasional comfort with the letters and the necklace? He must have good hearing because when I take another step, he turns around to face me. I sputter when I recognise him.

"Potter! Harry!"

Indeed it is him. He only nods slowly as he looks at me with a sad smile. Of all the people...the Boy Who Lived is the person who sent me the letters and the necklace. Speaking of which, he looks desolate yet painfully...beautiful, for lack of a better word, under the rain. Cotton pajamas sticking to his skinny yet slender frame, thick black hair plastered on his head like wet silk and jade coloured eyes behind fogged glasses. I hold my breath as he reaches closer to me. I scrutinize him and found something shiny clinging around his neck. A pendant identical to mine hung on his chest. It's my full confirmation that Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, my sworn enemy and rival, is my secret guardian. When he's a step away from me, he stops, almost afraid to get any closer like he's waiting for me to run away. I can't run away, not with those hypnotizing green eyes looking at me in such a pleading manner.

"Isn't it ironic?"

"Why?" I whisper to him, "Why me?"

"Because I know the real you, Draco...I've been watching you for so long and it hurts knowing that I can't help you. I'm a coward to not show myself," he says softly, looking at me with misty green eyes, "You s deserve to be protected...and not to be alone..."

I'm left breathless at his speech. Although I still can't comprehend what's happening to me, all I know is that the warm comforting feeling returned to me when I look into his eyes.

"Am I really worth saving, Potter?"

"Everyone deserves to be saved, and receiving another chance," he replies, "We're both lonely people. I was thinking that if we're both together...that could be changed and...I wouldn't feel so alone anymore..."

My heart aches when I sense the pain in his tone. Throwing the last vestiges of self-control, caution and logic to goodness knows where, I slowly close the distance between us and wrap him in my arms. He stiffens in my embrace, obviously shocked at my actions.

"I'm really glad the letters and necklace didn't come from anyone else but you. You've been acting so strangely," I whispered meaningfully in his ear. I slowly closed my eyes at a sudden revelation connecting the letters and his strange behaviour. It all makes sense now, "The hints were there...yet I was oblivious to them."

"I want to let you know that you're not alone, Draco. I don't pity you, I really don't," Harry says, starting to return my embrace.

"I know you don't. I don't like to be pitied...but I don't want to be alone either," I say softly as I nuzzle my nose against the soft hairline near the back of his head. I smile slightly when he purrs in contentment. He smells sweet like rain and vanilla, "I'm glad that there's someone who believes in me..."

I can feel his hot breath against my ear as he starts kissing the lobe softly, making me squirm in his embrace. A deep baritone tune fills my eardrums as I faintly concluded he's singing the last piece of the song he's given to me:

_"I'll be your candle on the water..._

_This flame inside of me will grow..._

_Keep holding on...you'll make it..._

_Here's my hand so take it..._

_Look for me reaching out to show_

_As sure as rivers flow..._

_I'll never let you go..._

_I'll never let you go..._

_I'll never let...you...go..."_

At that point, my soul feels like it's been healed by some sort of pure magical force that only comes from the boy in front of me. He never looks more breathtaking as I see a real smile forming on his lips. I can't help but smile back as it can be something contagious. I watch in wonderment as he takes my hand and places it directly on his pendant that is located on his chest, where I can feel his beating heart.

"You see what you did to me..." he whispered softly before closing his eyes, releasing silvery trails of tears from his eyes, mixing with the rainwater. I can feel his hearting beating so fast, "I don't think I could-"

"I will never let you go, Harry," I reach my other hand out to trail my fingers on his pale wet cheek and watch as his eyes widen at the mention of his name before giving me another smile. Ghosting my lips across his cheek, I suck some of the moisture away with tenderness I didn't know I have, "I won't...you're so precious to me..."

I draw my hand and face back to see his pendant glowing softly before diminishing in the rain.

"It happened..."

"What?"

"Read the inscription on the band," he quietly instructs me, "It wasn't there before when I purchased them."

I did as I'm told and in the identical silver script, I can make out a simple message:

"Forever I shall bask in your light"

Harry draws me close again and I revel in his warmth his body was radiating.

"That's a message sent from the heart, Draco...your heart," he softly says.

I only draw my face back and lean forward to kiss his cheek, making him blush. He reaches out in wonderment to comb through my ungelled wet hair.

"I don't know how to make the others see this..." his smile turns into a slight grin as his face moved in closer to nuzzle my cheek with his nose and lips, "Harry Potter from Gryffindor in love with Draco Malfoy from Slytherin."

"I think it's more fun when people discover our little secret for themselves..."

"But seriously..." his questing hand finds mine and intertwines our fingers together lovingly, "I'll make sure that you aren't lonely again."

His voice sounds full of promise that makes me feel like I'm in heaven. I squeeze his hand and reached up to brush his fringe away to reveal the mark that brought pain and fame in his name.

"So do I, Harry," I lean forwards and kiss the scar, making him shiver, "After all, you are my poetic candlelight."

"Poetic candlelight?" a sable coloured eyebrow quirks with amusement.

"Yes, Harry. Or would you rather want a more degrading yet sickening sweeter endearment?"

He laughs softly before I draw him close to give him a gift of my own: a soft and simple kiss filled with hidden promise and reciprocated love and comfort. We embrace each other in the rain as the kiss ends. Although we are drenched from head to foot and are likely to have colds and headaches in the morning, I can't care less as I'm caught in the warmth, love and safety coming from the boy in my arms.

For that rainy night, I discovered how significant and beautiful love is...though it may be small and almost unseen, it gives so much more...just like a gentle candlelight that is my Harry.

THE END

* * *

Author's note: He he...more romance! Sappy isn't it? But seriously I love this genre. Please leave a review 'cause I like getting them regardless the numbers. (smile) Ja ne!


End file.
